Bade Names
by xBadeTrainx
Summary: It was quiet in her boyfriend, Beck's RV and Jade was enjoying it. Up until he started talking about babies. / / Random Dialogue


**Bade Names  
Dialogue  
I Don't Own Victorious**

"Babe, when we get married-"

"Who said we're getting married?"

"I said so."

"I never agreed to this."

"You will when I propose."

"Beck, we're seventeen."

"I'm not proposing to you _now_."

"Whatever. What we're you going to say?"

"When we get married-"

"That is _if _we get married."

"_When _we get married and we have children-"

"I never said we were having children."

"Jade, can I please speak?"

"Fine, speak."

"_When _we get married and when we _do _have children, I was thinking about names."

"You mean names for our unborn children that may never be existent?"

"Can you let me speak without saying a rude comment?"

"No."

"Anyways, I was thinking about names. I like Ava."

"I hate you."

"What?"

"Vega said she liked the name Ava. What, you two talk about baby names together?"

"Well, it is a pretty name."

"I really hate you."

"Come on don't get up from the bed."

"I can't stand being around you."

"Oh, don't put on your clothes."

"Relax, I'm sitting back down."

"Well, yeah, but with your clothes on."

"Let's change the subject."

"Easy for you to say, I only have my boxers on."

"Change the subject, Beck."

"Okay, so I also like Zachery."

"Like Zac Efron? No."

"I thought that you thought that Zac was sexy."

"First of all, don't say sexy when you're referring to a boy. Or girl except me for that matter. Second of all, I said his body is sexy."

"My body is sexy. Our kid would have a sexy body."

"That is disturbing. Why would I want to be attracted to our kids?"

"So, you're saying we're having kids?"

"I never said that."

"You implied it."

"Beck, you need to shut up."

"Do I?"

"You do. Or I'm leaving."

"Can I say more of the baby names?"

"Can you not?"

"I'm going to say more names."

"Do not."

"I like Danny."

"Danny sounds like a sociopath's name."

"I heard it around and I really liked it."

"I heard it from a show. Where this guy named _Danny _is a sociopath."

"Well then, that exes out Ava, Zachery and Danny as possible names."

"Beck, get it through your _thick, dumb _skull that we are not having children anytime soon."

"Wait a minute, so not now, but we _will _eventually have children?"

"I never said that."

"You kind of did."

"Whatever. Did you ever think that I may have names for children we may not have?"

"Go for it."

"A great name is Tawny."

"You mean that possessed girl from The Scissoring?"

"That's her."

"I don't want our daughter being names after a possessed demon girl."

"Tawny is gorgeous."

"Yes, she is, when she is a _person_."

"You're calling her prettier than me?"

"I was just agreeing with you."

"Not really."

"Whatever."

"And, anyway, everyone is ugly when they're possessed demon."

"You'd still be cute."

"Don't _ever _call me cute."

"Is beautiful better?"

"No, that's cheesy."

"Well, Miss. Un-Please-Able, do you like Quinn?"

"She was that pregnant girl from Glee. Do you want our daughter to end up pregnant at fifteen?"

"Quinn can be a boy's name."

"No."

"What about Samantha?"

"That sounds too preppy."

"We can call her Sam for short."

"Okay, no."

"That girl from iCarly is named Sam. I thought you liked her. Isn't she Cat's roommate, too?"

"Well, yeah, but I don't like the _name_."

"This is hopeless."

"Beck, why are you stressing over this? We're seventeen, we are not married and you use protection whenever we do anything."

"That's the thing..."

"What?"

"I didn't use protection last night."

"Beck, don't lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"I swear to you, if I end up pregnant, I will murder you in your sleep."

"I'm just joking."

"Are you?"

"I am."

"I hate you so much."

"Love you, too."

"I'm going to leave."

"Wait, I have more names!"

"Goodbye."

"I like Heather, Ashley, Isabella, Isaac, Aaron, Nicolas-"

"Bye, Beck."

"Come on don't leave! Babe, don't shut the door. Babe! Babe-and she's gone."

* * *

**A/N  
Why did I make this? Because I was bored. It's short and sweet and random. I never said it had a point.**


End file.
